Mammon Comes Back
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: BelxMammon-Bel finally gets to see his favorite greedy baby again after he commit suicide. Stupid little infant.


Yo, I'm finally doing this one-shot.

Bel: Ushishishi, the prince is a main character here.

Mammon: Yare, yare. Thanks, now Bel is going to spend money to make the game that you wrote about.

…Gomen na, Mammon-chan.

Mammon: It's a good thing you don't own us. If you did, I would quit.

Mammon Comes Back

Bel sat on his bed (which was regal and meant only for a prince, of course) and looked out the window. The night was dark blue, almost black, and the full moon was a bright white contrast against the dark background. Only a few stars glistened, but those that did were bright. There was a slight mist and it hung low in the air, leaving the night comfortably humid to be cool but not enough to be a nuisance.

These were Mammon's favorite nights. These were the nights where Mammon would allow him to play games with him without a company fee. Bel had to admit; eventually, they became his favorite nights too.

Not because of Mammon of course. These nights were just perfect for assassination missions because the victims never saw you coming. It was not for Mammon. It wasn't.

Yeah, he made Flan wear the frog hat because Mammon always had Phantasma resting on his hood. But that wasn't because he missed Mammon of course. No, he just didn't want the little kouhai to get too cocky and get himself killed. It's hard to find mist users who have been tutored by Mukuro Rokudo.

Yes. Not because of Mammon. No. Not the stupid little infant. No.

Sure, they were best friends. Sure they were each other's _**only **_friends. But that doesn't mean Bel _missed_ Mammon. The baby committed suicide. He _wanted _to die. Why should Bel miss a pitiful infant like that? He isn't worthy of the prince.

No. He isn't. No.

No. The prince was not in denial. No. a prince does not regret. It isn't princely.

Bel couldn't believe it. The laughing marshmallow freak was gone. The Arcobaleno were back.

_Mammon _was back. The Vongola Juudaime sobbed a few words out for the fallen and fell due to exhaustion. Bel turned to Mammon and pinched his marked cheeks.

"Yare, yare. You haven't changed at all Bel." Mammon muttered, rubbing his cheeks.

Bel smiled. "Ushishishi, coming from the cheeky infant that committed suicide."

"VOOIIII, you freaking baby officers!" Squalo interrupted. "We gotta get back to Varia HQ and discuss about the Varia Mist Officer!"

And that's exactly what happened. Exactly one epic battle of tentacles, snarky comments, and freezing, Mammon was declared the winner. Mammon was the official Varia Mist Officer, with Fran as his Second in Command.

Mammon, black robes worn in rags and tatters, floated to his room. Fran's Box Weapon reflected his attacks and they flew back at him. In the moment of shock, he got hit by a minor burn.

"You can come out, Bel." Mammon said suddenly.

"Ushishishi~ you're no fun, Mammon." A 26-year-old prince said, revealing himself from the shadows. "I thought you would've at least played along…"

"What are you doing here, Bel? I'm tired and I don't feel like paying right now." Mammon muttered.

"Ushishishi, I'll pay you double the normal accompany fee." Bel purred out.

Mammon sighed irritably. "Just let me take a shower first."

"Fine, Ushishishi."

After twenty minutes, the baby floated from the bathroom to find the Storm Prince on his bed and poking Phantasma with the dull edge of a knife. The frog croaked pitifully. Mammon sighed.

"So what now, Bel?" Mammon asked.

"Play with me." Bel said. Mammon sighed and followed the prince into his room and the two sat on the bed with white controllers in both their hands. Bel pressed a few key buttons and a custom fighting game flashed to life on the screen. Bel smiled.

This was the first time he played this with Mammon in years.

The characters on the screen were digital copies of the two officers completely equipped with their fighting capabilities. They would have to update it. Their moves were completely outdated.

After several 'deaths' on both sides and several yawns, the two agreed to turn off the console and succumb to sleep. Bel picked Mammon up and moved him to his room. He still had the body of an infant, after all.

Bel wouldn't do this for any other infant though. Bel would kick the infant out of his bed and ignore it's crying.

But Mammon came back. So Bel would make this one exception. Just this once.

These were his same thoughts three weeks later, as he once again, carried the greedy little baby to his room after playing their (updated) game.

Mammon wasn't special. No. Of course not. The prince was just doing this to Mammon so he wouldn't have to pay the company fee. Not that he minded if he did have to pay it, but a prince shouldn't have to go through the trouble of transferring money continuously just for the sake of spending time with his best friend.

Yes. That was it.

Bel discovered that the two of them liked picking on the cheeky kouhai. Of course, Bel liked it more than Mammon. He didn't like Fran. Mammon saw it in him. Potential. Mammon taught Fran many different illusions so he could expand this potential.

But the prince doesn't like sharing. Mammon was _**his**_ friend. Fran wasn't allowed to play with him.

Lussuria enjoyed coddling over the greedy baby too. However, his troubles were returned with several Storm knives aimed at his back.

Bel didn't have to worry about Levi, Squalo, or Boss though. Levi didn't care for Mammon; that was the prince's job. Squalo and Boss didn't care what happened in Varia HQ as long as none of the Officers got killed and they did their assassinations right.

That was good, because Mammon was _**his**_.

Not that the prince cared about him of course.

No, Bel just didn't like sharing his friends.


End file.
